El torneo de cazaesferas
by Alleina Parker-Salvatore
Summary: HIATUS/Después de la derrota, las Gaviotas, Tidus, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal y Leblanc participan por parejas en un torneo en el que deben encontrar esferas repartidas por todo Spira. ¿Quién ganará?
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia... La verdad, este es mi videojuego favorito, por eso he decidido hacer este fic.

Que lo disfrutéis

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Después de derrotar a Vegnagun y de que Tidus volviera, Yuna y Tidus fueron a Besaid a vivir con Lulu y Wakka. Rikku pasó un tiempo con su padre, pero este la mandó a trabajar con la facción en Djose. Paine, por su parte, pasó un tiempo con Baralai en Bevelle, un tiempo con Nooj en Kilika y un tiempo con Gippal en Djose, aunque sin encontrarse con Rikku.

Yuna, Rikku y Paine llevaban tiempo sin verse y, aunque se mandaran cartas y contactaran por las telesferas, no era lo mismo. Aprovechando un torneo de cazaesferas que se organizó, decidieron volver a reunirse, junto a Tidus, Leblanc, Nooj, Gippal y Baralai.

Aquel torneo se basaba en encontrar distintas esferas gracias a unas pistas que Shelinda, una de las organizadoras del torneo, les daría. Aunque tuvieron que hacerlo por parejas, parejas que ellos eligieron. Y así quedaron: Yuna y Tidus, que eran incapaces de separarse después de tanto tiempo sin verse; Rikku y Gippal, que estaban seguros de su capacidad para encontrar esferas; Paine y Baralai, que se habían hecho grandes amigos después de la derrota de Vegnagun; y Nooj y Leblanc, ya que ella se había dirigido a él en el momento en el que anunciaron las reglas del torneo.

Para empezar, les darían a cada uno una pista para encontrar esferas en sitios que ellos conocían: Yuna y Tidus en Besaid, Rikku y Gippal en Bikanel, Paine y Baralai en Bevelle y Nooj y Leblanc en Guadosalam.

Empezarían a buscar en cuanto Shelinda diera la salida, y cuando la encontraran, tendrían que volver a Luca, donde Shelinda estaba, para que ella les diera otra pista para buscar la siguiente esfera. Eran seis en total para cada pareja.

Cada uno tenía un método de transporte: Yuna y Tidus subieron al Celsius, que Hermano pilotaría, Rikku y Gippal usaban un barco volador fabricado en la facción, Paine y Baralai viajarían en moto y Nooj y Leblanc también. Todos estaban en sus puestos.

- ¡Que empiece el torneo!-gritó Shelinda, y al siguiente segundo, cuatro motos y dos barcos voladores empezaron a correr a la máxima velocidad.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? No creo que os cueste mucho comentar.<p>

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo... Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Una maldición no muy bonita…**

_Yuna y Tidus_

Hermano pilotaba el barco volador. Colega, como ya era costumbre, estaba allí, con él. Y Barrabar siempre los esperaba en el bar, ahora junto a su amada Linda, de la que no se separaba en ningún momento. Pero Shinra no estaba. Todos sabían ya de antemano que él ya no iba a estar, pero era extraño no estar escuchando constantemente el sonido de sus dedos accionando las teclas. Todos lo echaban de menos.

Bueno, todos no. Tidus, que no había compartido barco volador con Shinra en ninguna ocasión, no lo echaba en falta. Pero Yuna sí, y bastante. Por eso, no solía estar en el puente casi nunca. Solía pasar el tiempo en la cubierta con Tidus. Aunque tampoco estuvieron mucho tiempo en el avión, ya que no había mucha distancia desde Luca hasta Besaid. Pero no importaba. A Tidus siempre le había encantado la cubierta, y esa era la razón por la cual pasaron gran parte de su viaje allí arriba, contemplando el cielo.

Cuando llegaron, los únicos que bajaron fueron Tidus y Yuna. Sabían que tenían prisa, por lo que no podían arriesgarse a que Hermano y Colega bajaran del barco volador y que luego perdieran tiempo volviendo a subir y arrancando.

Empezaron a buscar por la playa, donde habían aterrizado. Pero había un problema. Había bastante gente allí, entre ellos los Besaid Aurochs, que estaban entrenando bajo el mandato de Beclem, que había vuelto a la isla poco tiempo antes, aunque sólo estaba de visita. Lulú y Wakka también estaban allí, junto al pequeño Vidinu. Y no pudieron evitarlo. Perdieron bastante tiempo con aquel bebé del que eran los padrinos y que les sonreía cada vez que los veía.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, habían pasado dos horas desde que habían aterrizado, por lo que se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. Siguieron la exploración separados. Yuna fue a la cueva, mientras que Tidus fue a buscar la esfera, al río. Yuna, al entrar, dudó sobre la dirección que debía tomar. Al final se decidió por ir a la izquierda. Dudaba que nadie supiera la combinación necesaria para entrar a aquella parte de la cueva. Cuando terminó de registrarla y después de luchar contra varios monstruos, salió de la cueva y fue hacia el promontorio, donde había quedado con Tidus.

Tidus, mientras tanto, estuvo revisando aquellas aguas azules a fondo. Y eso quiere decir que estuvo buscando en todos los huecos, cofres, algas que encontró, tanto en la superficie como en el fondo. Cuando salió, no pudo evitar quedarse unos minutos recordando la primera vez que había estado allí, con Wakka, dos años atrás. Allí le había dicho a su amigo que haría que los Aurochs ganaran la copa. Y la ganaron. Pero Tidus se prometió a sí mismo que volvería a conseguir que lo hicieran, aunque los entrenara Beclem. Luego fue hacia el promontorio, donde tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que Yuna volviera.

Yuna estuvo revisando cada trozo de camino que pisó, e incluso lo hizo más de una vez, buscando detrás de piedras, entre las plantas, incluso en las rocas del acantilado. También estuvo buscando detrás de las cataratas, aunque lo único que consiguió fue empaparse de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando se encontró con Tidus en el promontorio, fueron hacia el pueblo, también registrando todo el camino.

Allí, Yuna fue hacia la tienda y Tidus al albergue. Yuna creyó encontrar una pista cuando vio algo azul brillando al fondo de la tienda, bastante bien escondido entre varias cajas y sacos, pero se había equivocado, y sólo eran un par de joyas. Después de soltar un suspiro, siguió registrando la tienda. Tidus por su parte, no encontró nada más que la esfera del viajero, que aunque fuera azul y brillante, no le valió para nada. Volvieron a encontrarse para ir a registrar el templo.

Primero registraron cada una de las celdas una a una. Tidus encontró la esfera detectora y se puso a gritar que había encontrado la esfera, por lo que se llevó una gran desilusión cuando Yuna le explicó que esa esfera llevaba ahí mucho tiempo y que servía para encontrar otras cosas. Tidus estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero Yuna le convenció de que fueran a los recintos de la prueba.

Dentro, revisaron cada cofre, hueco y agujero en los que colocar esferas, pero tampoco encontraron nada. Luego se dirigieron a la cámara del orador en la que, irónicamente y al igual que en cada una de las cámaras de los oradores, no había orador. Sólo aquel terrible agujero que llevaba al Etéreo. Aunque Yuna estuvo tentada a saltar, para ver si los habían engañado y la esfera estaba en el Etéreo, Tidus la detuvo y la sacó del templo.

Cuando salieron del templo, se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido, por lo que entraron en la remodelada casa de Vidinu, Wakka y Lulú a cenar, ya que esta última los había invitado. También los invitó a dormir, cosa que ellos aceptaron rápidamente. No se sentían con las suficientes energías como para ir hasta el barco volador. Mientras cenaban, Wakka preguntó:

- ¿Y los otros? ¿Se sabe algo de Rikku o de Paine?

- Nosotros no debemos saber cómo les va, pero Rikku ha estado hablando conmigo por la telesfera y me ha dicho que aquello era el infierno. Aunque, conociéndola, tampoco creo que les vaya muy mal-comentó Tidus.

- ¿Ha hablado contigo y a mí no me ha dicho nada?-gritó Yuna mosqueada-. ¡Que yo soy su prima!

- No te pongas celosa, Yuna. Tidus es su mejor amigo-dijo Lulú con una sonrisa.

- Me da igual. Debería haber contactado conmigo antes que con él.

- En realidad-interrumpió Tidus-, me ha dicho que también había intentado contactar contigo, pero que no había podido porque no había señal, o algo parecido. Igual a pasado cuando estabas en las cataratas.

- Esperemos que sí-contestó Yuna, aunque ya no estaba enfadada.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y después de que Yuna acostara al pequeño Vidinu, se fueron a dormir. Y Tidus lo consiguió a la primera. Pero Yuna, no sabía por qué, no podía. Por lo que sólo se tumbó a su lado y lo observó mientras él dormía y roncaba suavemente. Cuando se cansó de la postura, se giró y se quedó observando el techo.

Y…

- ¡Me cago en…!

Tidus se despertó con un sobresalto cuando escuchó a Yuna gritar. Pero ella no estaba en sus cabales. Sólo se puso de pie encima de la cama y se puso a dar saltos, con las manos sobre la cabeza. Tidus estaba a punto de burlarse de ella cuando vio lo que había en el techo. Una esfera. La esfera. Tidus escuchó las risas de Lulú y de Wakka de fondo, y también soltó esa maldición. Luego se unió a Yuna en sus intentos por coger la esfera, pero estaba demasiado alta, por lo que ninguno de los dos llegaba a cogerla.

En un momento dado, Tidus se cayó y arrastró a Yuna con él, haciendo que esta cayera a horcajadas sobre él. Wakka, aún sin dejar de reír, cogió una escalera que estaba pegada a la pared, subió y cogió la esfera. Pero, cuando iba a dársela, ellos no parecían muy preocupados por ella. Se besaban. Y no era ningún piquito. Wakka cerró los ojos, tiró la esfera encima de la cama y, también usando la misma maldición, salió de la casa

* * *

><p>Sé que he vuelto a tardar mucho, pero, y aparte de que me falta inspiración últimamente, he tenido muchos exámenes, y además ha sido mi cumpleaños y el de muchos de mis amigos, por lo que tengo que admitir que me he olvidado un poco de FF últimamente.<p>

Lo siento, de verdad.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Otra vez más, siento tanto haberos hecho esperar. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Gracias por la ayuda, chocobo**

_Rikku y Gippal_

Rikku fue al puente y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de donde Gippal pilotaba el barco que los llevaría a ambos a Bikanel. El viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno, ya que sólo estaban ellos dos, y Gippal estaba pilotando, por lo que ella se aburría muchísimo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, hija de Cid?-preguntó el chico cuando Rikku suspiró, poco después.

- Estoy aburrida. Muy aburrida-comentó la rubia-. Y tengo un nombre.

Gippal sólo soltó una carcajada y siguió pilotando. Luego, y con la única intención de entretener a la que un día fuera su mejor amiga, dijo:

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que Jev y yo te tiramos en el oasis?

- Como para olvidarlo. Os odié desde ese mismo instante.

- Lo hicimos con la única intención de que no estuvieras tan aburrida. Y teniendo en cuenta lo aburrida que estás… ¿quieres que te tire del barco?

- No, gracias-contestó la chica con una sonrisa-. Prefiero llegar entera para poder ganar el torneo.

- Ganaremos.

- Lo sé…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, decidieron no dividirse, ya que había sido avistado un monstruo muy poderoso, y empezaron a explorar las zonas a las que podían acceder. Primero exploraron la zona oeste, luego la zona sur, y a continuación la zona este. El problema llegó cuando llegaron a la zona norte, y se las tuvieron que ver con un Gusano de Arena, que no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarles pasar.<p>

Entre los dos pudieron acabar con él, pero cuando el gusano murió cayó encima de Rikku, haciendo que esta quedara atrapada entre la ardiente arena del desierto y el viscoso cuerpo del monstruo. Y, por supuesto, Gippal lo disfrutó bastante.

- Ayúdame a salir de aquí, imbécil-gritó desde su posición Rikku, intentando mover el pesado cuerpo del gusano. Gippal se reía de ella desde una posición no muy lejana.

- La situación se repite. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí, pero aquella vez eras tú el que me aplastabas.

- No me refería a mí-dijo él con una sonrisa, sin molestarse lo más mínimo por el comentario-. Me refería a aquel pequeño gusanito.

- Escúchame, pequeño gusanito. Era más grande que tu y que yo juntos, y sólo tenía diez años. Ahora, sácame de aquí.

- Está bien, está bien.

Gippal ayudó a Rikku a apartar el pesado cuerpo del monstruo de encima de ella, y cuando terminaron, se detuvieron unos minutos a descansar. Llevaban todo el día caminando, excavando y buscando, y todavía no habían encontrado nada.

Rikku intentó hablar con su prima por telesfera, pero el aparato no daba señal, por lo que Rikku llamó a Tidus, que sí contestó.

- Hola, Rikku. ¿Qué tal?

- Esto es un infierno. ¿No quieres cambiarme de pareja? O mejor, nos vamos tú y yo juntos.

- Si sólo fuera por ti me lo pensaría, pero no quiero dejar a Yuna con Gippal.

- ¿Estás celoso? Por favor, ni que Gippal resultara atractivo para alguien.

- Para ti sí, hija de Cid-se oyó gritar a Gippal.

- Esto es una conversación privada-gritó la rubia en respuesta-. ¿Seguro que no quieres pensártelo?

- Venga ya, si estás genial conmigo-volvió a gritar Gippal, esta vez acercándose a donde Rikku se encontraba-. Y yo que tú cortaba pronto la comunicación. Como se enteren de que estás hablando con otros participantes van a descalificarte. Y me prometiste que íbamos a ganar.

- Te prometí que yo iba a ganar-dijo la rubia recalcando el "yo"-. Si se enteran, te echaré la culpa.

- Qué diabólica-susurró el chico burlándose mientras que se alejaba.

- Tiene razón, tengo que irme. Nos vemos pronto.

- Claro. Adiós.

Cuando cortaron la comunicación, Rikku y Gippal volvieron al campamento base y desde allí fueron en hover hasta la zona central. Allí, una mujer les ofreció la posibilidad de ir en chocobo, que era lo que se hacía desde que las gaviotas habían mandado chocobos desde la granja de Clasko. Rikku aceptó enseguida, y subiéndose al chocobo, hizo una seña hacia Gippal indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Él, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- ¿En serio vas a ir en chocobo? No sabía que fueras tan cobarde, hija de Cid.

- No se trata de cobardía, se trata de cansancio y comodidad. Si no quieres venir en chocobo, está bien, ves andando. Pero yo no te voy a esperar.

Dicho eso, le indicó a su chocobo que podía empezar el largo camino, y este empezó a caminar a paso ligero. Gippal, negando en dirección al chocobo que iba a ser suyo y a la mujer que se lo ofreció, empezó a caminar hacia donde Rikku y el chocobo habían empezado a excavar.

No fue tan sencillo como él pensó. Estaba cansado, y se le hizo muy complicado terminar el camino. Lo peor era ver que Rikku estaba tan fresca como una lechuga, y que además se burlaba de él cada vez que se encontraban. A pesar de los años que habían pasado desde que se conocieron, Gippal seguía sin comprender como podía almacenar en un cuerpo tan pequeño tanta energía. Aun así, no le importaba. Su vitalidad era uno de sus encantos.

Al final, tanta búsqueda fue para nada. No consiguieron encontrar nada, y el largo camino había dejado a Gippal y al chocobo exhaustos. Sin embargo, Rikku, que no estaba para nada cansada, obligó a Gippal a levantarse y a revisar el campamento base. Cuando habían revisado cada pequeño rincón de él y Gippal ya se había tirado al suelo, rendido, Nadhala se les acercó y les dijo:

- Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero os tengo aprecio, a los dos, y Gippal está casi desmayado, Rikku. Lo tratas muy mal.

- No te preocupes, Nadhala. Me ha prometido que luego me va a dar un baño de espuma.

- Debí hacerlo borracha-dijo Rikku sentándose al lado del chico.

- No os puedo dar la localización exacta de la esfera, pero puedo daros una pista-cuando dijo eso, ambos miraron atentos a la chica que tan amablemente se había compadecido de ellos-. La esfera se encuentra en el único lugar en el que no habéis mirado. En el lugar en el que hay agua y que os gustaba tanto hace unos años.

En cuanto les dijo eso, se marchó. Rikku y Gippal adivinaron enseguida a qué lugar se estaba refiriendo Nadhala, por lo que se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Gippal no pudo sostener siquiera su propio peso, y habría caído al suelo de no ser por Rikku, que lo sujetó por un brazo con fuerza.

- Menos mal que sólo tienes dieciocho años. Habrá que verte cuando tengas treinta. ¡Chocobo!-llamó la rubia. Un chocobo se acercó a ellos, y Rikku hizo que Gippal se subiera a lomos del enorme pájaro. Luego se dirigieron al hover y pidieron que los llevaran al oasis.

- Gracias por la ayuda, chocobo-dijo Rikku cuando el pájaro dejó caer a Gippal sobre la ardiente arena del desierto.

Allí, no les costó mucho encontrar la esfera, y cuando la encontraron, y antes de volver a Luca, se dieron un buen baño en las aguas que ambos tanto habían extrañado. Las aguas del oasis en el que ambos se bañaban desde que eran apenas niños y que habían sido testigo de cómo aquellos dos chicos habías sido mejores amigos y, en una ocasión, algo más…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que me lo comentéis.<p>

Besos


End file.
